Love Masquerade
by eL-ch4n
Summary: ON HIATUS - Sebagai seorang detektif, Athrun sudah terbiasa menghadapi kondisi apapun, tapi tidak ketika dia harus tinggal dengan gadis keras kepala, menyamar menjadi seorang wanita dan jatuh cinta kepada teman sekamarnya. AU. AC
1. First Task

Minna, apa kabar semuanya? Apakah kalian rindu dengan saya? *ge er banget* Maaf, belum selesai dengan cerita yang satu, saya malah mengeluarkan cerita baru. Hanya saja, saya tidak bisa menghentikan tangan saya untuk mengetik cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat karena saya berpikir "Kenapa harus selalu Cagalli yang menyamar jadi pria dan masuk ke asrama pria, kenapa tidak sebaliknya?" Hal ini tentunya tidak terlepas juga dari komik **W Juliet **yang pernah saya baca. Tapi, percayalah, alurnya SANGAT berbeda. Yah, yang sama Cuma sang pria menyamar jadi wanita :P

Anyway, ada ide untuk nama perempuan Athrun?

Athrun : WTH? Kenapa aku jadi perempuan? Sudah gilakah engkau wahai author?

eL : Kalau aku gila, maka kau tidak waras mau bicara dengan orang gila :P

Athrun : *speechless*

eL : Oke, lupakan Athrun. Selamat membaca semuanya ^^

**Warning : **Gender Bender. Possible OOC.

* * *

Cahaya dari layar komputer yang sedang menyala menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan yang gelap tersebut. Yang terlihat hanyalah tiga sosok, entah perempuan atau laki-laki, sedang berdiri di dekat komputer tersebut dengan satu orang di antaranya duduk di depan layar komputer sambil mengetik.

"Kali ini, siapa yang akan kita kirim?" tanya seseeorang yang berdiri di sebelah kiri.

"Aku rasa gadis ini cukup manis. Kita bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab suara yang lebih rendah, berasal dari sosok yang berdiri di sisi sebelah kanan.

Sementara itu, dia yang sedang duduk hanya menatap layar komputer dengan sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya dan menumpukan dagunya ke atasnya. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terpasang di wajahnya. "Ya, kurasa dia cocok." ujarnya dengan dingin.

Di layar tersebut tampil sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan matanya yang berwarna amber menunjukkan keberanian dan keteguhan. Tampangnya terlihat seperti seorang pria jika bukan karena rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan dadanya yang sedikit berisi itu. Di samping wajah _close-up_ gadis tersebut, terpasang nama gadis tersebut.

**Cagalli Yula Attha**

**Age : 21 years old**

**Sex : Female**

**Occupation : College Student **

**Curently Attending to : Archangel University**

.

**Love Masquerade**

**© eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 1**

"**First Task"**

.

"Apa?" Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ membanting sebuah _folder_ berwarna cokelat ke atas meja. Mata _emerald_nya menyala dengan amarah. Pandangannya menyapu ke semua orang yang sedang berada di depannya.

Bukan hal yang aneh baginya untuk mendapat tugas baru begitu dia baru saja semenit yang lalu kembali dari pekerjaannya. Hanya saja, yang membuat dia jengkel kali ini adalah keterangan yang baru saja dia baca. "Apa maksudnya ini, hah?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang tajam. Jika saja pandangan bisa membunuh, semua yang ada di sana (selain dirinya) akan segera menemui Tuhan. Oh malangnya mereka.

Seorang pria yang duduk tepat di depan pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam dengan memasang tampang yang sangat serius. "Aku rasa semuanya sudah tertulis dengan jelas." jawabnya dengan tenang.

Dengan perasaan amarah yang tidak tertahankan, pemuda tersebut mengambil _folder_nya dan keluar dengan membanting pintu. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah dua orang selain pria yang terlihat seperti pemimpin tersebut. "**Andrew**, aku rasa kau tidak perlu sekasar itu." Satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu membuka suaranya untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Andrew hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Bagaimana **Kira**? Menurutmu, dia akan mengambilnya?"

Pemuda yang bernama Kira itu menyengir lebar sembari mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Harga diri **Athrun** sebagai detektif terlalu tinggi untuk menolaknya." Andrew mengangguk setuju dan sedikit senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kira barusan. "Tapi, wajar saja dia marah." ujar Kira perlahan. "Biar bagaimanapun, menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan tentunya melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria."

.

.

_Monday, Archangel University, 7.00 a.m._

"Cagalli." Cagalli adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat _masculine_. Dia memutar badannya untuk melihat seorang gadis lain dengan rambut pink panjang yang terurai begitu saja sedang berlari ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Buku yang dia bawa dia letakkan di belakang kepalanya. Dengan tersenyum lembut dia menunggu agar gadis tersebut menghampirinya.

Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian menyapanya. "Hi. Bagaimana kabarmu, Cagalli?" Cagalli tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dan mengangguk pelan sembari berkata, "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Lacus?"

Lacus tersenyum lebar. "Luar biasa." ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Ayo, kurasa sebentar lagi belnya akan berbunyi. Aku tidak mau harus ditegor lagi oleh si Natarle untuk kedua kalinya." Mendengar itu Lacus hanya tertawa. Sudah lama berteman dengan Cagalli tentu membuatnya mengerti dengan sifat asli gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

Seperti penampilannya, Cagalli bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Pendiriannya kuat. Begitu dia memutuskan sesuatu, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil mencapainya. Hal ini yang membuat banyak orang kagum dengan gadis tersebut. Yah, walau terkadang Cagallipun suka serampangan. Dia tidak begitu rapi dalam mengerjakan tugasnya (mengingat bahwa dia terlihat seperti lelaki, hal itu tidak mengejutkan). Hal-hal sepele seperti pekerjaan rumah, ajaibnya, bisa sempurna dikerjakan oleh dia. Mungkin mengingat dia telah tinggal seorang sendiri sekarang di asrama Universitas Archangel.

Oke, sekarang mari sedikit kita mengetahui tentang universitas tersebut. Universitas Archangel adalah universitas paling terkenal di daerah itu. Dengan akreditasinya yang selalu 'A' dan murid-murid ternama yang selalu dihasilkannya berhasil membawa nama Archangel terkenal bahkan hampir di seluruh pelosok negeri tersebut. Bukan hanya orang-orang kalangan atas yang bisa memasuki universitas tersebut, tapi mereka yang memiliki talenta tersendiri juga bisa memasuki tempat tersebut. Bagi mereka yang tidak mampu, universitas tersebut memberikan beasiswa lengkap, tapi dengan syarat mereka harus bisa mempertahankan prestasinya. Lalu, mereka juga tidak terikat kerja dengan universitas tersebut. Intinya, setelah selesai, mereka berhak bekerja pada pihak manapun.

Cagalli dan Lacus termasuk dalam kedua kategori tersebut. Keluarga mereka cukup terpandang di tempat itu, terutama Cagalli mengingat dia adalah anak dari Uzumi Nara Attha, pengusaha terkaya di tempat itu. Sementara itu, Lacus adalah anak dari Siegel Clyne yang merupakan produser ternama dan anak dari Viola Clyne, seorang diva yang namanya sudah melegenda. Bukan hanya keluarga mereka yang cukup berpengaruh, tapi mereka sendiri memiliki bakat yang membuat mereka diterima di universitas tersebut. Cagalli, dengan kemampuan atletisnya yang tidak kalah dengan para pria, sementara Lacus yang mewarisi kepintaran ayahnya dan suara ibunya.

Universitas tersebut juga memiliki asrama yang terbagi untuk asrama pria dan asrama wanita, di mana untuk tahun tersebut asrama pria sudah terisi penuh. Asrama tersebut terletak di gedung bagian belakang universitas dengan dua gedung terpisah untuk asrama pria dan asrama wanita. Bagi mereka yang tinggal di asrama, asrama tersebut memiliki aturan-aturan tersendiri seperti misalnya, mereka harus mencuci baju sendiri, membereskan kamar mereka, harus pulang sebelum jam 10 malam (jika mau pulang lebih malam karena urusan kampus, mereka harus meminta ijin terhadap ketua asrama), dan hal-hal lainnya seperti peraturan asrama umumnya. Tentunya ada tambahan seperti pria tidak boleh berada di asrama wanita lewat jam 9 malam dan begitu pula sebaliknya untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Selanjutnya, ada juga peraturan bahwa mereka boleh menginap di luar pada hari Sabtu dan kembali pada hari Minggu malam. Hal ini diberlakukan bagi mereka yang keluarganya berada di dekat universitas tersebut agar mereka masih bisa berhubungan dengan keluarga mereka.

Sepertinya, universitas Archangel itu terdengar sempurna bukan? Ya, jika bukan karena rumor yang baru-baru ini beredar di kalangan mahasiswa. Entah sudah berapa murid di universitas tersebut yang dikabarkan hilang dan tidak diketahui kabarnya. Bahkan orang tua mereka (yang cukup berpengaruh) sudah mulai menyerah karena tidak menemukan hasil apapun dari pencarian mereka. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Lantas, mengapa para mahasiswa tersebut tetap belajar di sana walaupun rumor seperti itu beredar? Alasannya masih tidak diketahui, tapi yang pasti mereka tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan untuk bisa bersekolah di Universitas_ Archangel_ (ujian masuknya saja sudah susah). Dan sekarang mereka yang masih menuntut ilmu di sana, memakai _bodyguard _dan pengawasan asrama dan universitas diperketat.

"Nee, Cagalli. Aku dengar kau tidak mau memakai _bodyguard_. Kenapa?" tanya Lacus perlahan sementara di belakang mereka berdiri dua orang pria tegap yang terlihat seperti seorang pengawal bagi kedua gadis tersebut.

Cagalli menghela nafas panjang sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang buku. "Mengingat aku harus dikawal oleh orangnya membuatku merasa kesal. Bahkan memikirkannya saja aku sudah mau muntah."

Lacus terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Cagalli. Paman Uzumi kan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Cagalli kembali menghela nafas kedua kalinya pada pagi itu. "Andai saja kau tahu tentang hal itu, Lacus." bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?" Lacus yakin bahwa Cagalli membisikkan sesuatu, tapi ketika dia menanyakannya lagi, Cagalli tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, di dekat pintu gerbang terdengar keributan yang membuat kedua sahabat itu mengikuti aliran orang yang sepertinya mulai berlarian ke pintu gerbang. Mereka, terutama Cagalli, penasaran dengan apa –atau lebih tepatnya siapa– yang sedang mereka peributkan.

"Hei, siapa dia?"

"Wuih, dia cantik sekali."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

"Wow, aku belum pernah melihat gadis secantik dia."

"Hei, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Apakah aku sudah berada di surga? Aku seperti melihat seorang bidadari turun dari langit."

Dan mata Cagalli kemudian tertuju pada pusat perhatian semuanya. Seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang sepanjang rambut Lacus dan berwarna biru yang terpantul oleh cahaya cahaya matahari sedang berjalan dengan elegan. Gadis itu memakai pita di rambutnya untuk menghiasi rambutnya. Gaun terusan berwarna putih dengan corak bunga itu membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat proporsional tersebut. Dia sedang berjalan dengan memeluk buku-buku pelajarannya sambil menutup matanya.

Ketika gadis tersebut membuka matanya, dia dan Cagalli saling bertatapan. Cagalli bisa melihat batu _emerald_ berada berada di dalam mata gadis tersebut dan Cagalli seperti terhasut ke dalamnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Cagalli dan gadis tersebut mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu mengurusi rambutnya yang ditiup angin itu dan kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Cagalli. "Aku ingin tahu. Siapa gadis itu ya?" Bahkan pertanyaan Lacuspun tak diggubrisnya karena dirinya begitu terhanyut dengan warna hijau yang menyala-nyala itu.

Tak lama, Cagalli kembali ke dalam sifatnya seperti biasa. Dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengajak Lacus untuk segera pergi ke kelas mereka pagi itu. Lacus mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang begitu pula dengan dua pengawalnya yang setia.

.

.

Athrun berjanji pada dirinya begitu dia menyelesaikan tugas ini, dia akan memukul Andrew dan Kira dengan sekuat tenaganya. Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa dirinya _pas_ dengan tugas ini? Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan dirinya, tapi dia adalah seorang detektif hebat yang berhasil memecahkan kasus pada usianya yang masih berumur 24 tahun itu. Dengan kemampuan IQ-nya yang di atas rata-rata dan logikanya di atas kemampuan manusia pada umumnya, semua kasus bisa terpecahkan dengan muda bagi dirinya. Tapi, entah alasan gila apa, dia harus mengerjakan tugas seperti ini? _Hell_, bagaimana mungkin seorang pria sepertinya harus menyamar sebagai seorang wanita? Yap, benar. Dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia **sedang **menyamar sebagai seorang **wanita**. Ini semua karena kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi di Universitas Archangel. Tentunya sebagai kantor detektif, kasus ini sampai dengan cepat kepada dirinya dan rekan sekerjanya. Hal yang akan mereka lakukan adalah menyamar menjadi mahasiswa di universitas tersebut dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Ya, seharusnya hal tersebut terkesan mudah. Menyamar. Mengawasi. Mengamati. Menangkap. Dan masalahnya akan terselesaikan. Ya, jika bukan karena kabar bahwa asrama pria sudah PENUH. Ya. PENUH. Sehingga akhirnya, diputuskan bahwa dia –Athrun– yang akan menyamar dan mengambil kasus ini. Athrun memang mau mengambil kasus tersebut tanpa diminta, tapi menyamar menjadi perempuan? _Hell_, dia bahkan tidak pernah SUKA dengan kaum hawa tersebut. Tapi, bukan berarti dia _gay_ atau semacamnya. Dia hanya...mari kita katakan, belum menemukan gadis yang tepat.

Jadi, ketika dia berjalan memasuki gerbang universitas tersebut dengan gaun terusan putih yang disarankan oleh Mirrialia kepadanya, dia mengutuki apa yang dialaminya itu berulang kali dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Dia berjalan dengan elegan (seperti yang telah diajarkan Mirrialia kepadanya) dan memasuki area kampus itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Dia memeluk erat buku-buku pelajarannya hari itu dan dia dapat merasakan tatapan dari para mahasiswa lain. Athrun tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih lagi ketika dia harus ditatapi dengan sesama kaumnya dengan tatapan nafsu seperti ingin menerjang. Hal itu tentu saja tidak pernah dia harapkan.

Ketika perlahan dia membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dan merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin itu, matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang warna _amber_ yang sepertinya memancarkan sebuah semangat. _'Hmm..gadis yang unik.'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum lembut kepada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Athrun bukanlah orang yang mudah senyum. Jadi ketika dia yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu memutuskan untuk melakukannya terhadap seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya, dia merasa aneh. Kesal lebih tepatnya sekarang, karena gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malah membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja seolah apa yang dia lakukan tidak artinya.

Athrun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap semoga hari ini bisa berlalu dengan aman.

"Hei, apa kau murid baru?" Seorang lelaki dengan rambutnya yang juga berwarna biru, hanya saja warnanya lebih muda daripada punya Athrun, menghampirinya. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Auel. Auel Neider. Dan gadis yang baru saja kau tatap itu adalah Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha." Dia menunjuk gadis berambut pirang yang barusan bertatapn dengan dirinya.

'_Oh, jadi dia adalah anak dari Uzumi Yula Attha?'_

.

.

"Jadi dia sudah datang?" tanya seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang duduk di belakang meja. DI atas mejanya, terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan Murrue Ramius, _headmaster_.

"Sepertinya demikian." Wanita lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut yang tak lama diketahui bahwa namanya adalah Natarle menatap gadis berambut biru yang baru saja memasuki gerbang melalui jendela ruangan tersebut.

"Baguslah. Semoga saja dia bisa memecahkan misteri ini." bisik Ramius dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Ya, semoga saja." Natarle juga menggumamkan hal tersebut dengan pelan. "Lagipula, Andrew tidak mungkin salah pilih." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, benar. Lalu, kita tempatkan dia di mana?"

Natarle memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Ramius dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Kupikir hal itu sudah kau tentukan?" Ramius hanya tersenyum lembut dengan pernyataan tersebut.

Ramiuspun mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menentukannya." Dan diapun melihat dua folder yang berada di mejanya. Folder tersebut terbuka lebar dengan menunjukkan identitas pemilik folder tersebut.

**Cagalli Yula Attha**

**Athrun Zala**

**.**

_Friend, do you ever believe love at first sight?_

_._


	2. Roommate

**Warning :**Gender Bender. Possible OOC.

* * *

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar? Katanya kita kedatangan murid baru!"

"DI tengah semester seperti ini?"

"Iya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia sangat cantik! Aku tidak percaya ada gadis secantik itu hidup di dunia ini."

"Dearka."

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkan suaranya yang lembut itu berbisik di telingaku."

"Errm..Dearka."

"Ah, dia memang bidadariku."

"DEARKA ELTHMAN! Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya bertemu dengan murid baru itu, bapak dengan senang hati mengijinkannya. Silahkan kau berdiri di koridor sekarang juga."

.

**Love Masquerade**

**© eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 2**

"**Roommate"**

.

"103..105...107...109. Ah, 111! Akhirnya." Athrun sedang berjalan di tengah koridor untuk mencari di mana kamarnya berada. Dia tidak mungkin membawa barang-barangnya tersebut (sangat banyak sampai dia tidak percaya bahwa seorang wanita memerlukan barang-barang sebanyak itu) saat pelajaran hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas ketika sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang terdapat papan bertuliskan nomor 111. Seharusnya sekarang semua murid sudah memulai pelajarannya, tapi karena memang sudah sifatnya untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang asing, maka Athrun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Sebentar!" teriak seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Hal ini mengejutkan Athrun. Ini berarti, teman sekamarnya masih berada di kamarnya, yang menurut pemikiran Athrun, sangat mustahil untuk terjadi karena saat itu pelajaran sudah dimulai. Jadi, antara teman sekamarnya tersebut membolos, atau sakit, atau mungkin telat bangun. Entah alasan yang manapun, Athrun hanya bisa menunggu sampai pintu dibukakan. Walau dia memiliki kunci kamar, dia tidak bermaksud menganggu teman sekamarnya itu yang mungkin sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Mungkin dia sedang berganti pakaian. Ketika pikiran itu melintas di pikiran Athrun, wajahnya bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Athrun memutuskan untuk melupakan pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. Dia kemudian menatap gadis yang sama yang berdiri di depan gerbang tadi. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, rambutnya yang pirang terlihat berkilau seperti cahaya mentari. Matanya yang berwarna amber itu menunjukkan rasa semangat yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Athrun sebelumnya.

"Err..ada sesuatu di mukaku?" Cagalli, kalau Athrun tidak salah mengingat namanya, bertanya karena Athrun cukup lama menatap dirinya. Athrun kemudian merasa tersentak dan dengan segera tersenyum kepada Cagalli.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir. Bukankah seharusnya pelajaran sudah berlangsung?"

Cagalli menghela nafas. "Iya, pelajaran memang sudah berlangsung." Ketika Athrun bermaksud bertanya lebih lanjut, Cagalli sudah menyelanya. "Dan jika kau mau bertanya kenapa aku tidak berada di kelas maka jawabannya adalah, aku minta ijin pada Natarle, kau tahu, guru bahasa kita, agar aku bisa berada di sini saat kau memindahkan barang-barangmu."

"Kenapa?" Athrun bertanya dengan hati-hati agar Cagalli tidak tersinggung.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau kau membongkar barang-barangku tanpa sepengetahuanku! Dan lagi, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman sekamarku. Apakah itu sudah cukup jelas?" teriak Cagalli.

Melihat ekspresinya, Athrun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa keras. Sudah lama dia tidak tertawa dan yang dia perlukan hanya ekspresi gadis yang baru ditemuinya untuk membuatnya tertawa sekeras ini. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Cagalli bertanya-tanya. Dia menatap Athrun dengan tatapan heran seolah-olah Athrun adalah orang yang paling aneh di dunia ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa bahwa kau ini lucu."

"_Yeah, whatever_." jawab Cagalli dengan sarkasme. Athrun kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Alexa Zala." ujar Athrun pelan.

.

.

"_Alexa Zala_."

Pagi tadi, sebelum memasuki gerbang, Cagalli sudah merasa bahwa hari Senin itu akan menjadi hari yang berbeda. Dia baru tahu bahwa firasatnya benar saat dia hendak memasuki kelas bahasa, Natarle memanggilnya dan menyampaikan pesan dari Ramius, kepala sekolah Archangel, bahwa dia mendapat teman sekamar dan bahwa dia boleh untuk ke kamarnya membantu teman sekamarnya. Cagalli mengangguk sopan dan melambaikan tangan kepada Lacus sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya sambil memegang buku pelajaran pertamanya.

"Padahal dia boleh saja meletakkan bukunya terlebih dahulu. Dasar." ujar Lacus yang melihat antusiasme temannya. Dia memberikan senyuman lembut ke arah punggung Cagalli yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat sebelum kemudian disuruh masuk oleh Natarle.

Semenjak dia berada di Archangel, ini adalah ketiga kalinya, dia mempunyai teman sekamar. Teman sekamarnya yang pertama adalah **Meyrin Hawke**. Jangan bertanya tentang gadis berambut _maroon_tersebut karena Cagalli tidak bisa menyebut namanya tanpa amarah. Meyrin bukan hanya gadis centil, sok manja, tapi juga seorang gadis yang merasa bahwa kehidupan selalu berputar tentang dirinya. Mulanya, Cagalli menganggap gadis itu cukup manis dan sepertinya bisa diajak berteman. Mulanya memang demikian, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sosok asli Meyrin mulai terkikis perlahan. Betapa bahagianya Cagalli ketika Meyrin memutuskan untuk sekamar dengan**Fllay Alster**, mahasiswi tahun ketiga jurusan Jurnalistik.

Teman sekamarnya yang kedua dan yang paling lama adalah Lacus Clyne. Pertama kali melihat Lacus, Cagalli sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis berambut pink itu sangat lembut dan sepertinya bisa menjadi sahabat. Hal itu terbukti benar karena sampai sekarang mereka menjadi teman yang tidak terpisahkan. Jika memang demikian, mengapa sekarang Cagalli tidak sekamar dengan Lacus? Hal itu dikarenakan orang tua Lacus tidak mengijinkan putri semata wayang mereka untuk tinggal jauh dari mereka. Akhirnya, selama setengah tahun terakhir, Cagalli harus tinggal di kamarnya seorang diri. Dia memang suka sendiri, tapi terkadang dia menginginkan kehadiran seseorang di kamar tersebut.

Jadi, ketika Natarle memberi kabar tentang sekamarnya, sebagian hati Cagalli merasa senang, sebagian lagi tidak demikian. Karena dia dapat menduga siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis berambut panjang biru kelam yang baru datang tadi pagi dan langsung menarik perhatian seisi universitas? Cagalli mudah berteman. Dengan sifatnya yang _easygoing_ dan ceria itu, dia bisa berteman dengan mudah pengecualian untuk Meyrin, Fllay, dan kelompok mereka. Cagalli tetap merasa penasaran kenapa mereka sangat tidak suka dengan dirinya? Menurut Cagalli, dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat mereka kesal kepada dirinya.

Oke, kembali ke topik teman sekamarnya. Entah kenapa, menurut Cagalli, dia merasa bahwa gadis itu bukan gadis sembarangan dan Cagalli tidak tahu apakah dia bisa berteman dengan dirinya atau tidak. Cagalli menghela nafas. Semoga saja, pikirnya, dia tidak seperti Meyrin atau kelompoknya dan aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Dan menurut Cagalli, doanya terkabul. Setidaknya bagian dia –_Alexa Zala_atau apalah namanya– tidak seperti Meyrin terkabul. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apakah bagian dia bisa berteman baik dengan teman sekamar barunya itu akan terkabul.

Dia masih menatap gadis yang berada di depannya dengan seksama. Dia baru pertama kali melihat warna rambut biru kelam seperti itu dan dia seperti merasa terhanyut ke dalamnya, terlebih lagi dengan warna matanya yang hijau. Belum pernah dia melihat hal seindah itu. Ketika dia memperkenalkan namanya pada Cagalli, Cagalli tetap mengawasinya dengan curiga. Siapa yang tahu bahwa gadis itu ternyata suruhan ayahnya?

_Well_, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba berteman dengannya. Sepertinya dia anak yang menarik.

Cagalli kemudian mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Cagalli Yula Attha."

.

.

_Monday, Archangel University, 07.45 a.m._

Setelah membantu Athrun untuk berberes-beres, Cagalli segera menunjukkan ruang kelas Athrun. Beruntung mereka mempunyai pelajaran pertama yang sama, bahasa, walau jurusan mereka berbeda, Athrun mengambil jurusan teknik industri, sementara Cagalli mengambil bisnis dan komputer. Tentu saja semuanya merasa antusias dengan perkenalan Athrun terutama para kaum Adam.

Athrun tidak begitu terbiasa untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, karena itu dia hanya memberikan informasi seperlunya saja seperti namanya.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya?"

Hampir sebagian besar mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di ruangan kelas itu mengangkat tangan. Natarle kemudian menunjuk ke satu orang laki-laki berambut cokelat cepak.

"Ya, Martin?"

"Apakah Alexa sudah punya pacar?"

Kemudian terdengar siulan-siulan nakal di ruangan kelas tersebut dan semuanya menjadi ribut dan sedikit tidak terkendali. Tapi, untungnya Natarle bisa mengatasinya.

"Martin, ibu rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Baiklah, perkenalannya ibu rasa sudah cukup. Ayo sekarang kamu duduk di tempat yang kosong." Athrun mengangguk sambil memeluk buku-bukunya. Dia memperhatikan bahwa tempat duduk yang kosong hanya ada di sebelah pemuda berambut hijau dengan tampangnya yang sangat manis seperti perempuan. Athrun tersipu, belum pernah dia melihat seorang lelaki semanis itu. Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum lembut kepada Athrun dan segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "**Nicole Amalfi**."

"Alexa Zala. Panggil saja Alex." Dan kemudian Athrunpun duduk di sebelahnya dan mencatat apa yang dijelaskan oleh Natarle.

.

.

_Monday, Archangel University, 12.45 a.m._

Sekarang adalah waktu makan siang dan terlihat bahwa para murid sedang mengantri di kantin untuk mengambil makanannya. Biaya universitas sudah termasuk dengan makanan sehari-hari, pagi, siang, dan malam. Jika ingin lebih, universitas juga sudah menyediakan tempat untuk membeli makanan lagi.

Di salah satu meja yang terletak di tengah, Cagalli, Lacus dan tiga orang lainnya sedang duduk. Mereka memilih untuk berbincang dulu daripada harus mengantri lama yang akan membuat perut mereka tambah lapar.

"Jadi Cagalli, kudengar kau sekamar dengan anak baru itu. Hmm..siapa namanya?" ujar seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang duduk di seberang Cagalli dan di sebelah seorang gadis berambut pirang sama seperti Cagalli, tapi sedikit bergelombang.

"Shiho. Namanya, Alex. _Geez_, memangnya kau tidak mendengarkan dia apa saat perkenalan?" Cagalli mendesis pelan.

"Aduh Cagalli, kau seperti tidak tahu Shiho saja. Dia itu pasti tadi sedang bermimpi tentang lelaki pujaannya, hmm..siapa namanya ya? Yejak? Yezak? Ah, pokoknya semacam itulah." ujar satu-satunya kaum adam yang duduk sendiri di bagian tengah. Pemuda itu sukses mendapat satu pukulan di perutnya yang berasal dari gadis bernama Shiho tersebut yang duduk di dekatnya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat hal tersebut. "Jahat sekali kalian memulai tanpa diriku." Auel, pemuda berambut biru muda yang berkenalan dengan Athrun tadi pagi, datang dan segera duduk di tempat kosong yang terletak di sebelah Cagalli.

"Auel-niisan!" ujar gadis berambut pirang yang wajahnya terlihat sedih tadi. Gadis tersebut bernama Stellar Loussier dan dia adalah adik dari pemuda yang bernama Auel Neider itu. Mereka memiliki marga yang berbeda karena orang tua mereka bercerai. Auel mengambil nama ayahnya sementara Stellar mengambil nama ibunya. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang tidak terelakkan mereka bisa belajar di universitas yang sama.

"Stellar." Auel tersenyum lembut kepada Stellar, yang wajahnya berseri-seri seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan.

"Oke, kembali ke topik semula. Jadi, kau benar sekamar dengan Alexa Zala atau apalah namanya itu?" tanya Shiho dengan rasa penasaran di dalamnya.

"Ya ampun, Shiho. Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu? Kau terlihat seperti seorang inspektur saja yang sedang menginterogasi tersangkanya." Cagalli tertawa pelan.

"Aku serius Cagalli. Aku kan cuma ingin tahu." Shiho memasang tampang kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya tersebut.

"Iya, benar. Dia sekamar denganku."

Mata Dearka langsung bersinar-sinar entah karena apa. "Wow, kau beruntung sekali Cagalli. Seandainya aku adalah wanita juga. Oh, ini berarti aku boleh dong sering-sering mampir ke kamarmu untuk bertemu dengannya?" kata Dearkka dengan nada bercanda.

"Boleh," ujar Cagalli pelan. Mendengar hal itu, Dearka serasa berada di langit ketujuh. "Tapi, satu kali pertemuan kau harus lari keliling lapangan 70 kali, bagaimana?" sambung Cagalli dengan memasang senyum 'iblis'nya. Dearka langsung menghela nafas panjang dan serasa ditarik kembali ke tanah.

"Dasar, tidak kapok-kapoknya juga kau ini Dearka." ujar Auel. "Kalian tahu? Gara-gara Dearka sibuk membicarakan anak baru itu, dia sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa Pak Arthur sudah masuk kelas. Alhasil, dia harus berdiri di koridor selama pelajaran dengan ember dan, yah kalian tahulah."

Cagalli dan lainnya sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka lagi dan akhirnya mereka tertawa sekeras-kerasnya menarik perhatian seisi kantin. Dearka yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya bisa malu dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

Tiba-tiba saja suara sesuatu terbanting ke tanah terdengar membuat semua perhatian teralihkan ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan mereka semua melihat Athrun sedang berhadapan dengan Meyrin dan gengnya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Meyrin yang sedang mengambil nampan berisi makanannya. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka, ingin mengetahui kelanjutan adegan tersebut.

"Makanya kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" teriak Meyrin, gadis berambut _maroon_ yang diikat dua, kepada Athrun yang masih menatap ke kakinya.

Kesal karena tidak digubris, Meyrin memutuskan untuk mendorong Athrun hingga terjatuh. Tapi, sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Athrun sudah menghindar. Hal ini membuat Meyrin yang terpeleset dan terjatuh ke lantai. "Aduh, maaf. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau ingin mendorongku." ujar Athrun dengan nada _centil_ yang membuat seisi kantin tertawa.

"Wow, dia berani sekali menantang Meyrin ya?" Lacus berbisik pelan ke arah teman-temannya sementara teman-temannya mengangguk tanda setuju kecuali Cagalli menatap dengan seksama ke arah adegan heboh tersebut.

Satu orang teman Meyrin dengan rambut biru dan berkacamata membantu Meyrin untuk berdiri, sementara seorang lagi yang bernama Fllay memutuskan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Athrun. "Cepat minta maaf!"

Athrun hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung. Kenapa dia harus meminta maaf padahal dia tidak berbuat salah apapun? Dia selalu berjalan dengan hati-hati, terlebih dengan sepatu wanita yang sedang dipakainya yang membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman, dan dia juga tahu bahwa gadis bernama Meyrin itu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya karena tadi dia asyik berbicara dengan yang lain. "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Athrun dengan lembut dan wajah tak berdosa.

"Karena kamu telah berbuat salah dengan membuat bajunya kotor seperti itu!" gerutu Fllay.

"Err...aku cukup merasa bahwa itu bukan perbuatanku." jawab Athrun lagi dengan tersenyum lembut membuat semua kaum Adam di situ, kecuali Auel, termasuk Dearka, terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Tsck."

Cagalli merasa kesal melihat adegan tersebut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertindak. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Lacus dan yang lain hanya bisa berharap kalau Cagalli bisa mengontrol emosinya dan semoga saja hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

.

_So much for a day._

.

Wew, sepertinya chapter kali ini kurang panjang ya? a_a Kasihan dikau Athrun, ckck..satu masalah belum selesai, masalah lain muncul. Semoga, di chapter berikutnya nasibmu sudah lebih baik XPP Akrhirnya, sesuai saran ofiai17, saya membuat nama Athrun menjadi **Alexa Zala** dengan nama panggilan **Alex**, jadi jangan merasa bingung kalo di chapter berikutnya saya akan berganti-ganti nama ya XDD

Semoga saja semuanya merasa puas dengan chapter ini. eL sungguh kaget waktu mendapat review sebanyak itu dan merasa senang bahwa semuanya menanti cerita ini. eL akan berusaha untuk mengupdate secara rutin. Tolong doakan semoga eL tidak banyak ulangan di sekolah ya XD karena udah kelas 3, jadi harus siap-siap neh..duh, belum UAN X(

Ok deh, eL mau balas anonym review ^^

**nina :**Oh, I'm sorry. It just that, it has been a very long time since I wrote in my own language and besides, I'm having a trouble in tranlsating it and I'm afraid that it might ruin the plot, so, yeah, I choose my own language instead of English, but I appreciate your advice. Maybe, if I have the time, I'll translate it ^^ Anyway, enjoy reading

**Ka :**Iya, duh, jadi pengen liat Athrun crossdress neh, pasti imut banget, kya XD

Athrun : Author sialan, kenapa harus aku melulu yang kau siksa? Udah dijadiin cewek, sekarang harus berhadapan ama sih Meyrin lagi. Malas banget.

**alice zalattha**

Cagalli : Wew, namanya keren. Gabungan nama Athrun sama namaku XD, sep2. Semoga eL bisa melanjutkan cerita ini tanpa dihalangi apapun..haha..

**VhieHime**

Athrun : Review yang unik, haha...

Cagalli : Apakah ini sudah secepat kilat? XP

**Sweetiramisu**

Dearka : What? Dia Athrun? Duh, Athrun, kenapa kau tidak jadi cewek aja seumur hidup. Aku pasti akan langsung menikahimu...*keep blabbering*

Milly : Dearka, kau bilang apa tadi?

Dearka : Milly? Tidak, tidak apa-apa.

Milly : Oh, kau yakin? Seperitnya tadi kau bilang kau ingin menikahi Athrun?

Dearka : Tidak kok. Tidak.

Milly berjalan pergi.

Dearka : Ini sih gara-gara Athrun cwantik banget. Duh, author kau harus cepatan update. Gimana nasibku dengan Milly? *pundung di pojokan*

**Deathisme**:

eL : He? Saya juga tidak tahu seh klo di cerita lain ada. Soalnya saya jarang liat dan saya merasa kasihan kalau Cagalli melulu yang jadi cowok, padahal dia kan cewek abiz XDD wow, review 2x _ iy neh, udh saya update..saya gak mau ngestuck deh kayak cerita saya yang lain. Moga2 saya ada waktu.

Best Regards untuk **nina, Ka, alice zalattha, Ritsu-ken, ofiai17, Hiru-chan, mrs. Zala, VhieHime, Merai Alixya Kudo, sweetiramisu, Deathisme, Aihsire Atha**

Alright, see u soon ^^

Luph u all,

eL-ch4n.


	3. Circumstances

**Warning : **Gender Bender. Possible OOC.

* * *

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Andrew kepada seorang pria yang usianya tampak lebih tua dari dirinya. Pria itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna pirang dengan tubuh yang cukup terlatih. Dengan suaranya yang rendah, dia berkata. "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya."

"Aku mengerti." Andrew mengangguk menerima perintah yang baru saja diajukan kepada dirinya.

"Andrew." Dia memanggil Andrew dengan nada perintah.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sudah menyuruhnya melakukan tugasnya?" Andrew mengangguk. "Aku harap dia bisa mengatasinya." tambahnya lagi. Andrew hanya tersenyum lembut dan menatap pria tersebut.

"Tenang saja, bagaimanapun dia itu kan anakmu, **Patrick.**"

.

**Love Masquerade**

**© eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 3**

"**Circumstances"**

.

"Aduh." Cagalli meringis kesakitan ketika Athrun mencoba mengobati pundaknya yang terbentur meja tadi. "Hati-hati dong." ujarnya lagi.

Athrun hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis berambut pirang itu. Tadi siang saat di membelanya di hadapan Meyrin, Cagalli tidak mengeluh apapun, tapi ketika lukanya diobati, tidak sedikitpun dia berhenti mengaduh. "Tahan sebentar ya. Tinggal diperban saja." Sebenarnya Athrun sedikit malu ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka bajunya dan menyuruh Athrun untuk mengobatinya. Tetapi untunglah Cagalli masih memakai _tank-top_ berwarna cokelat di dalamnya jadi Athrun tidak harus melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Dengan segera, Athrun menghapus pikiran yang tidak penting itu dari otaknya. _'Aduh, apa-apaan diriku ini?'_

"Hei?" Cagalli melambaikan tangannya di depan teman sekamarnya yang sedang melamun tersebut. Dia tidak mengerti setan apa yang merasuki dirinya ketika tadi di kantin tadi dia berdiri dari mejanya dan melabrak Meyrin dengan teman-temannya. Yang membuat suasana semakin parah lagi adalah semua orang di sana sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Meyrin yang cukup tidak akur, jadi tidak ada yang berani melerai mereka, malah mereka memperburuk suasana saja dengan mendukung salah satu hingga akhirnya Natarle datang menghampiri keributan itu dan menghentikannya.

Sementara Athrun yang ditolong Cagalli sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan Cagalli dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, tetapi Cagalli tidak menghiraukannya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Athrun menarik Cagalli dari Meyrin dengan mudah, tapi dia sedikit malu untuk melakukannya. Dan biar bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang wanita, dan menurutnya tidak seharusnya seorang wanita berlaku kasar. Yah, tetapi dia tetap harus berterima kasih kepada Cagalli karena kalau tidak, mungkin dialah yang akan menghajar Meyrin sampai gadis itu harus masuk rumah sakit.

"Halo, ada orang di sini?" Sekali lagi Cagalli melambaikan tangannya di depan Athrun dan kali ini tampaknya berhasil karena sepertinya Athrun sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau tahu? Sesaat tadi aku berpikir kau sedang tidak bernafas."

"Ah, aku tadi sedang berpikir tentang kejadian tadi pagi."

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Cagalli berubah menjadi sedikit masam. "Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lagi kepada Cagalli. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Cagalli memandangnya curiga, tetapi mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Oh ya, memangnya kau harus selalu tersenyum walau kau tidak suka ya?"

"Eh?" Athrun dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Cagalli. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya. Selama yang dia ingat, dia selalu tersenyum ketika hal yang tidak enak menimpanya. Walaupun, senyum yang ditujukannya kepada Cagalli pada kali pertama mereka bertemu adalah senyuman tulus, dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu, tidak kepada siapapun, bahkan tidak kepada Kira yang menjadi sahabatnya begitu lama.

Cagalli menghela nafas. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa daritadi kau itu seperti ingin marah? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum? Ah, sudahlah. Bicara denganmu hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja." Ketika Cagalli hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Athrun menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuat Cagalli tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat ke atas Athrun.

Jadi, posisi mereka sekarang adalah seperti ini. Athrun yang menggunakan t-shirt hitam polos dengan celana jeans sedang terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin sementara Cagalli yang menggunakan _tank-top_ cokelat tepat berada di atasnya. Athrun dapat merasakan kedekatan di antara mereka dan perbedaan antara tubuh wanita dan laki-laki. Untung saja Milly menyuruhnya untuk menambah busa di bagian dadanya, jadi setidaknya dia tidak harus bersentuhan langsung dengan Cagalli.

Sementara itu Cagalli tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Ini bukan kali pertama dia jatuh tepat di atas orang, tetapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya seperti biasa? Sepertinya dia sudah terhanyut oleh warna _emerald_ itu. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat dan Cagalli bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahnya. Cagalli yakin kalau di depannya ada cermin, dia bisa melihat betapa wajahnya memerah seperti tomat rebus.

Waktu serasa terhenti bagi mereka berdua dan kalau bukan karena ketukan yang terdengar di depan pintu, mereka tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bergerak. "Ah, maaf." Cagalli langsung berdiri begitu ketukan itu terdengar. Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yang salah." Cagalli hanya menatap ke arah Athrun sekali sebelum kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya yang menampilkan sosok Dearka bersama Lacus dan Stellar. Auel tidak terlihat di manapun, mungkin pemuda berambut biru itu sedang berlatih basket. Ya, Auel adalah kapten tim basket universitasnya dan tentunya sebagai kapten, dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Sementara Shiho adalah ketua dari klub jurnalistik. Ya, walau tampangnya tidak memungkinkan, tapi tulisan Shiho sangat bagus sampai bisa menggugah hati pembacanya.

"Cagalli!" Stellarlah yang pertama membuka suara dan segera memeluk Cagalli dengan erat. Memeluk orang sebagai salam adalah ciri-ciri dari seorang Stellar Loussier.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Cagalli ketika Stellar sudah melepas pelukannya. Lacus menatap Cagalli dengan lembut. "Hanya memastikan bahwa lukamu sudah diobati dan ternyata Alexa sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Mendengar nama teman sekamarnya disebut, muka Cagalli bersemu merah, tapi tidak terlalu lama untuk Lacus menyadarinya. "Ah, iya. Dia memang sangat pintar dalam membalut luka." ujar Cagalli dengan sedikit gugup.

Athrun memutuskan saat itu untuk keluar dan menyapa teman-teman Cagalli. "Selamat siang, perkenalkan namaku Alexa Zala."

"Ah, aku Lacus Clyne. Kita berada pada kelas yang sama tadi pagi." ujar Lacus dengan lembut.

Dearka segera menyambut tangan Athrun dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Sementara aku adalah Dearka Elthman, salam kenal." Dia mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada Athrun yang membuat pemuda yang menyamar itu tertawa dengan gugup.

"Ne, Dearka-niichan curang, Stellar juga mau bersalaman dengan Alexa!" Stellar segera meraih tangan Athrun dan menariknya ke atas ke bawah berkali-kali seperti seorang anak yang berkenalan dengan hal baru. Athrun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Stellar yang rasanya masih seperti anak-anak itu.

"Ya, sekali lagi perkenalkan namaku Alexa Zala. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Alex." Dan kali itu, Athrun mencoba menuruti perkataan Cagalli untuk tersenyum dari hati.

.

.

"Cih, akan kubalas Cagalli sialan itu!" Meyrin sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Meyrin. Gadis itu sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sembari membiarkan tangannya yang terluka akibat pertempurannya dengan Cagalli tadi diobati Fllay. "Aduh, Fllay, bisa lebih lembut sedikit tidak? Ini sakit sekali tahu!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang mencari gara-gara dengan anak baru itu, Mey." ujar Fllay yang sudah sedikit kesal karena celotehan Meyrin sedari tadi.

"Aku kan hanya mau memberitahu padanya siapa yang berkuasa di situ."

"Ya, dan kau tidak memperhitungkan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah teman sekamar Cagalli. _Seriously, _Mey, mau sampai kapan kau akan terus bermusuhan dengan Cagalli?" Sekarang Fllay sudah selesai membalut luka Meyrin dan meletakkan perban tersebut ke dalam kotak P3K.

Meyrin menarik kerah baju Fllay agar gadis yang lebih tua itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Dengar, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, kau mengerti?" desisnya pelan ke arah Fllay. Melihat matanya yang begitu penuh amarah, Fllay tidak berani melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Meyrin semakin parah. "Memangnya kau mau berdamai dengan gadis itu?" tanya Meyrin lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Fllay. "Tidak kan? Jadi lebih baik kau ikuti saja aku. Apa kau lupa apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya terhadap dirimu, Fllay?" Meyrin telah melepaskan kerah Fllay dan membiarkan Fllay terduduk di lantai untuk mengingat kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia melupakan kejadian itu dengan mudahnya, kejadian yang sangat memilukan sekaligus memalukan bagi dirinya dan semua itu gara-gara seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Cagalli.

"Bagus, sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara untuk memberi pelajaran pada mereka berdua." Meyrin tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi Fllay. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti itu, Fllay dapat menjadi partner yang paling bisa diandalkan di dunia.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku sudah mendapat cara yang bagus agar mereka jera." ujar Fllay dengan aura gelap mengelilinginya. "Tentunya tidak lupa untuk membawa teman-teman tersayang mereka itu ikut serta."

Meyrin tersenyum lagi. "Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini, Fllay. Kita tidak boleh melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan Cagalli pada kita." Meyrin menghampiri Fllay dan memeluk gadis itu. "Ya, kita tidak boleh melupakannya." Dan sebuah air mata bergulir pelan dari matanya yang berwarna ungu itu.

.

_How long will you keep this revenge?_

.

Suasana lapangan basket _indoor_ penuh dengan penonton yang sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh kaum hawa. Tentunya kedatangan mereka adalah untuk melihat sosok Auel sebagai kapten yang sedang berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan yang akan datang. Auel sedang menguasai bola dan dihalangi oleh teman setimnya yang berbada besar. Sebuah senyum sinis terpasang di wajahnya sebelum dia melakukan aksinya. Dia menipu temannya dengan bergerak ke arah kanan, di mana sebenarnya yang dia incar adalah operan ke teman setimnya yang lain yang berada di belakangnya yang sudah siap menembak. Dan masuk! 54-20 untuk kemenangan Auel dan timnya.

Dari arah pintu terlihat Cagalli bersama dengan teman-temannya memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mencoba mencari sosok Auel yang sudah berada di bangku pemain untuk beristirahat. Stellar melompat-lompat kegirangan dan menghampiri Auel sambil menepuk tangannya memuji kakaknya itu. Auel hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepala Stellar dengan lembut sambil meneguk botol yang berisi minuman tersebut.

"Yak, memang itulah yang dapat diharapkan dari seorang kapten Auel." ujar Cagalli dengan nada sindiran di dalamnya. Mereka berdua adalah teman. Itu benar, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut olahraga, mereka adalah rival sejati yang saling berkompetisi memperebutkan gelar terbaik.

"_Well_, kalau itu bukan sang _Akatsuki_." jawab Auel dengan sindiran yang sama.

Cagalli kemudian menyengir dan melakukan _toss _dengan Auel. "Kau memang hebat. Kupikir tadi kau akan langsung meng_shoot_, tapi ternyata kau malah mengopernya. Sungguh di luar dugaan."

Auel tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Cagalli. "Tentu saja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana lukamu?" Cagalli mengangguk tanda bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja. Sebelum dia ke lapangan, tentu saja dia sudah memakai bajunya yang merupakan t-shirt merah polos dengan bentuk yang sedikit _v-neck_.

Auel mengangguk tanda senang. "Bagus, kalau kau sudah baikan, kita lanjutkan pertandingan kita."

Sementara itu di sisi lapangan yang lain, Alexa –atau Athrun- sedang berdiri di sebelah Lacus dan menatap Cagalli yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Auel. Rasa tidak nyaman menjalar dalam tubuh Athrun dan dia lebih tidak suka lagi ketika melihat Cagalli berbicara dengan santai dan akrab dengan lelaki lain. Hei, kau bahkan belum mengenalnya lebih dari satu hari, Athrun!

Lacus melihat bahwa gadis yang berada di sampingnya sedang memandang ke arah Cagalli dengan Auel. Entah siapa yang dia tatap, tetapi Lacus hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Mereka itu sudah bersahabat sejak kecil." Seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Athrun, Lacus berbicara. Athrun hanya menatap Lacus dengan tatapan bingung yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari gadis yang seperti putri tersebut.

Kalau kalian bertanya di mana Dearka, pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit cokelat itu sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan terbuka. Sebelum menuju ke tempat latihan yang kebetulan searah dengan asrama putri, dia memang bermaksud untuk sekalian menjenguk Cagalli dan bertemu dengan murid baru tersebut. Ketika sampai di lapangan, dia kemudian berpisah dengan yang lain dan melakukan latihannya.

"Alex!" teriak Stellar yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke atas membuat sebagian penonton yanga ada di lapangan tersebut menatap ke arahnya. Tentunya hal ini membuat Athrun malu, tetapi dia mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke arah Stellar yang sudah menunggunya untuk membawa kabar baik, _mungkin_.

.

.

"Semua sudah beres?" Salah seorang dari ketiga sosok di tengah kegelapan itu membuka suaranya. Suaranya terdengar datar dan tidak berekspresi, tapi orang bisa merasakan perintah yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Dua orang lainnya yang sedang berdiri di depannya yang sedang duduk mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah mereka. "Tenang saja bos, semuanya sudah sesuai rencana."

"Bagus." Sosok yang pertama mengangguk karena senang. Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi mereka, tetapi karena sudah lama bekerja sama, mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Kedua insan tersebut tahu bahwa pemimpinnya itu sedang mempersiapkan sebuah perintah lain yang akan mereka jalankan dan mereka menunggu sampai perintah itu akan diberitahukan.

Sebuah amplop terlihat di atas meja yang ada di depan mereka. Sang pemimpin baru saja mengeluarkannya dari laci dan meletakkannya di sana. "Itu tugas kalian berikutnya." ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

"PLANT sudah memberikan kita perintah selanjutnya. Sasaran berikutnya adalah dia yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut."

Salah seorang dari mereka segera membukanya dan dengan dibantu terangnya cahaya bulan, sosok Cagalli terlihat di dalam foto tersebut lengkap dengan _detail_nya.

.

_No rest even for once_

.

Malam telah tiba. Sang Rembulan telah melakukan tugasnya untuk menggantikan Sang Surya. Athrun sedang berada di kamarnya karena setelah makan malam tadi, Cagalli mengatakan dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Stellar mengenai tugas kelompok mereka. Yah, Athrun tahu bahwa dia dan Cagalli berbeda jurusan, jadi tugas yang mereka dapatkan pasti berbeda.

Ketika Athrun mengetahui bahwa Auel juga berada di jurusan yang sama, entah kenapa emosi yang tidak terkontrol terus bermunculan dalam dirinya. Dia rasanya ingin berteriak menanyakan apa maksud semua ini. Athrun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat karena aktivitas tadi pagi. Memang dia tidak berolahraga yang berat atau semacamnya, tapi karena dia adalah lelaki yang cukup mudah berkeringat, maka tidak heran jika sekarang tubuhnya sudah mulai lengket dan..bau.

'_Urgh, aku tidak tahan dengan baunya. Kurasa aku harus mandi.'_

Sembari membuka bajunya beserta pakaian dalam wanitanya, dia teringat kejadian tadi pagi di mana Cagalli datang menghampiri dan menolongnya.

.

_Athrun sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran kepada gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. Ingin rasanya dia menamparnya. Jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu sengaja mendorong Athrun dan dia sendiri yang tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan tadi, sekarang dia mau menyalahkannya? Hell, kalau bukan karena dia adalah kaum hawa, Athrun yakin dia tidak akan selamat. _

_Dan temannya yang satu lagi itu juga sama saja. Menyuruhnya meminta maaf? Bukankah sudah dia katakan bahwa dia tidak bersalah? Dia baru saja sudah siap menerima tamparan yang akan mendarat di pipinya. Tetapi, dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ketika dia mengamati dengan seksama, Cagalli sudah berada di depannya dan tangan gadis yang hendak menamparnya itu sudah digenggam erat oleh Cagalli yang menghentikan gerakan gadis tersebut. _

"_Kau." desisnya pelan. _

"_Well, Fllay aku tidak tahu bahwa kau itu sudah buta ya?" _

"_Apa maksudmu?" Gadis yang diyakini Athrun bernama Fllay itu menjawab dengan kesal. _

"_Aku saja bisa melihat bahwa Meyrinlah yang tidak berhati-hati dan bukan Alex, masa kau yang berada di dekatnya tidak menyadarinya?" Semua orang yang berada di kantin itu, kecuali grup mereka, tertawa mendengar perkataan Cagalli. Memang hanya Cagallilah dan hanya Cagalli yang bisa melawan mereka tanpa perlu takut dengan konsekuensinya. _

_Fllay baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Cagalli kalau tidak oleh karena Meyrin yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong Cagalli dan memulai perkelahian tersebut. Di satu sisi, Athrun berterimakasih karena berkat Cagalli, dia tidak perlu mengotori tangannya. Tetapi, di sisi lain, dia merasa berdosa telah membuat Cagalli melakukan hal yang tidak pantas seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun dia, sebagai lelaki, seharusnya melindungi wanita dan bukan sebaliknya kan?_

.

Athrun tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tersebut. Diapun melepas _wig_nya perlahan dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia membawa wignya ke dalam kamar mandi kalau-kalau Cagalli masuk dan dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Baru saja dia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk, pintu kamarnya telah terbuka menampilkan sosok Cagalli yang sedang kelelahan karena mendiskusikan tugas tadi.

Sepertinya Athrun masih berada dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamar telah terbuka. Baru saja dia berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia mendengar suara teriakan dari arah pintu.

Sebagai detektif, Athrun bisa memecahkan masalah, tetapi tidak ketika dia harus menyamar menjadi wanita, sekamar dengan wanita, dan ketika rahasianya sebagai wanita terbongkar.

Bahkan hal itu terjadi di hari pertamanya kerja.

.

_Will you fall in love with me?_

.

Hoe? Saya merasa chapter ini kok terlalu sedikit ya? Aduh..padahal sudah 7 halaman lho a-a ...argh, stress deh...Gomen ya minna, kalau terlalu sedikit lagi T^T eL, berencana membuat chapter ini cliffie, terasa gak cliffieny? Hehe...

Oh ya, gomen juga kalo Athrun rasanya terlalu lembek, tapi di sini dia kan masih kelihatan seperti wanita. Jadi, karena rahasianya sudah ketahuan, chapter berikutnya akan lebih seru (amin). Btw, eL bikin Asucaga momen lho, walau sedikit sih..tapi gpp ya? Ya? Ya? #digampar

Kayaknya untuk sementara updatean chapter berikutnya bakal agak lama, eL mau persiapan ujian dulu buat masuk uni sekalian tes SAT jga..doain eL ya semua XDD

Oke, eL mau balas review di sini aj y?

**Merai Alixya Kudo :**

eL : ok deh Mer, eL senang juga Mer suka cerita ini,tapi eL mau kasih tahu dulu bahwa eL gak mau lagi sembarangan bikin _bashing_ karena biar bagaimanapun tiap orang punya selera yang berbeda. Semoga Mer tidak keberatan XD

**Hiru-chan :**

Cags : Tuh kan bener, pada bilang kurang panjang. Siapa suruh kamu sempat-sempatnya main ketika bikin cerita, jadinya idenya ilank semua kan

eL : Tidak kok, itu tdak benar. Cagalli fitnah! *nangis*

Cags : Capek deh.

**Pearl Jeevas :**

eL : 'misteri' yang mana neh? Misterinya kan banyak? #digaplok wkwk..gak canda-canda, iya karena masih chapter awal jadinya masih kurang keliatan, tapi chapter berikutnya akan mulai terkuak kok..hehe

**ofiai17 :**

eL : Makasih, makasih, makasih untuk saran namanya, setelah eL pikir-pikir lagi pas buat Athrun, jadiny eL ganti deh. Sekali lagi makasih ya X)

Dearka : WTF? Alexa itu Athrun? Oh my god, tolong bilang ini hanya mimpi.

eL : emang ini mimpi, ini kan fanfic eL, jadi semua sesuai dengan 'mimpi' eL dong ;we

Dearka : *fainted*

**Ritsu-ken :**

Kira : What? Gak akan, eL gak akan memaksa saya menyamar jadi wanita kan?

eL : *evil grin* Wah, sepertinya ide bagus tuh. Shonen-ai? Hmm...kayaknya sih jangan deh, nanti malah melenceng dari cerita. Tapi...Kira sebagai wanita? Sepertinya menarik. Hmm...

Kira : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Deathisme :**

eL : huwaa..eL tersanjung dipuji seperti itu (itu pujian bukan ya?) Ah, btw, eL udh SMA, lagi bingung neh masalah kuliah..minggu depan udh harus ambil tes..ah capeknya. Gomen ya chapter sebelumnya kurang terasa konfliknya. Namanya juga chapter awal #ngeles

Mengenai penculik...kalau dikasih tau sekarang, tidak seru dong XDD yang jelas mereka orang GS/D haah..eL jg rada lupa seh #digampar

**mrs. zala : **

Cags : Mungkin kalau dilanjutin jadinya gak seru kali?

eL : Cagalli, jawabnya jangan jutek gitu dong. Jangan gara-gara eL belum masangin sama Athrun, kamu jadi ngambek seperti itu!

Cags : *blushing*

eL : Duh, eL memang sengaja mau bkin _cliffie_ seh, tapi emang kayaknya kurang panjang, Cuma kalau ditambain rasanya aneh..jadi eL biarin aj deh XDD

**Kaka-Kiri-Nya**

eL : Tidak, eL belum pernah tinggal di asrama, tapi karena sering baca komik pake latar belakang asrama, eL jadi sedikit tahu gambaran besarnya. Emang tuh, dasar Dearka, mestinya dikau kan bersama Milly.

Dearka : Eh, author aneh, kan kamu yang buat aku tergila-gila ama Athrun!

eL : *pura-pura tidak dengar*

**Aihsire Atha : **

eL : Arigatou senpai X)) terimakasih untuk dukungannya, eL akan tetap semangat melanjutkan fic ini ^^ Wah, masukin Meer tidak ya? Makasih ya buat reviewnya ^^

Ok deh, ditunggu reviewny lagi ya buat chapter ini ^^ *ngarep*

**Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n**


	4. Revelations

**Warning : **Gender Bender. Possible OOC.

* * *

"Stellar, apa kau baru saja mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar Cagalli?" ujar Lacus yang sedang duduk di kantin sekolah.

Stellar yang duduk di seberangnya menjawab sambil memutar sedotan minumannya, "He? Aku tidak mendengarkan apapun kok, Lacus."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya." Sesekali Lacus melirik ke belakang berharap menemukan sosok Cagalli.

"Ya, tetapi Cagalli kok lama sekali ya? Padahal dia kan cuma mau mengambil buku yang tertinggal saja?"

"Mungkin dia bertemu dengan Meyrin di tengah jalan. Atau jangan-jangan dia diculik seperti yang lainnya?" Lacus mulai panik dan hal ini membuat Stellar tertawa geli. "Aduh, Lacus kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Tenang saja, biar bagaimanapun dia kan si Akatsuki, Meyrin bukan tandingannya kok."

.

**Love Masquerade**

**© eL-ch4n**

**Chapter 4**

"**Revelations"**

.

Jangan salahkan jangkrik yang mengeluarkan suara indah di malam itu. Jangan juga salahkan suasana tenang yang membuat perasaan tak enak itu. Abaikan saja semuanya dan marilah sekarang kita arahkan perhatian kita kepada dua insan yang sedang duduk di atas lantai yang dingin sambil beradu pandang. Tidak, mereka tidak berpandangan dengan keinginan untuk saling memiliki, bukan, tetapi sebuah pandangan ingin tahu dari sang gadis dan pandangan bingung dari sang pemuda.

Apapun akan dilakukan Cagalli untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pemuda yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Entah itu mungkin memukulnya sampai dia menyerah, entah itu menyiramnya dengan air panas, atau mungkin melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah. Yang mana saja tidak masalah asal pemuda bernama Alex ini menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah Alex itu benar-benar namanya atau bukan.

"Jadi?" Kedua alis matanya diangkat menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar ingin tahu cerita di balik semuanya.

Tentu saja sang pemuda tetap bersikap tenang, walau di dalam hatinya dia kebingungan setengah mati. Tidak pernah dalam kamusnya terdapat kata kegagalan, dan semua itu terjadi hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Oh, sungguh Tuhan sangat _menyayanginya_. Seandainya Kira sudah memberitahukan kepadanya apa yang harus dia katakan ketika penyamarannya terbongkar dan seandainya saja dia tidak ceroboh untuk lupa mengunci pintu, tentunya dia tidak akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Dehaman keras dari Cagalli membuat sang pemuda yang sedari tadi berkutat di dalam pikirannya menatap langsung ke arah Cagalli. "Kau tentunya tidak mau aku berteriak kepada semua orang bahwa ada pemuda mesum yang menyamar jadi perempuan di kamarku bukan?"

"Kalau itu terjadi, kau yang akan celaka. Aku tinggal mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku dan mengundangku masuk dengan menyuruhku menyamar menjadi wanita. Atau aku tinggal bilang bahwa kau membukakan jendela untukku."

Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, maka Athrun tentunya akan mati saat itu juga. Tatapan Cagalli sangat tajam dan menyayat hati, tetapi raut muka Athrun juga tidak kalah seriusnya. Oh, betapa dia menikmati tantangan dari sang gadis dan tentunya dia tidak akan kalah –tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan main-main denganku." Ucapan Cagalli memang datar, tetapi dapat terdengar nada ancaman di baliknya. Sungguh Athrun, yang kau lakukan hanyalah menambah minyak pada api yang menyala dengan tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"Oh? Maksudmu kau akan memukulku seperti yang kau lakukan pada gadis bernama Meyrin tadi?" Keheningan Cagalli merupakan jawaban bagi Athrun. "Sekedar informasi, kau tidak akan berani. Percayalah kalau kukatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah melawan wanita kecuali terpaksa. Jadi, jika kau ingin melawanku, bukan masalah bagiku untuk memberikan luka yang lebih parah dari yang diberikan Meyrin tadi."

Cagalli sangat TIDAK suka dengan yang namanya kalah. Merasa dirinya sudah tersudut, Cagalli menghela nafas dan mencoba mengeluarkan siasatnya yang lain. "Berarti kau memang suka berpakaian seperti wanita ya?"

"Hei, memangnya kau pikir aku ini seorang _crossdresser?_" Memikirkan bahwa dia melakukan hal ini karena dia suka saja sudah bisa membuat kedua pipi seorang Athrun Zala memerah. Tentu saja dia tidak suka memakai pakaian wanita! _Hell_, dia ini lelaki tulen tahu! Dan menyamar seperti ini sangat memalukan bagi dirinya.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Cagalli tersenyum simpul. "Entahlah, mungkin saja. Buktinya kau tidak mau memberitahukan alasan kau menyamar kepadaku."

Athrun menghela nafas. Biarlah gadis itu mau memikirkan seperti apa, yang penting kenyataannya hanya dia yang tahu. Seperti yang sudah dia tetapkan, dia tidak akan kalah kali ini, apapun yang terjadi. Maka diapun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Cagalli, meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping Cagalli. Dengan demikian, Cagalli terkunci, gadis itu seperti kelinci yang masuk perangkap sang singa.

Mendongak sedikit ke atas karena Alex lebih tinggi, Cagalli bisa mengamati garis wajah sang pemuda. Sungguh, pemuda itu adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah dia lihat. Matanya yang berwarna hijau mengingatkannya dengan batu _emerald_ yang berkilau. Bibir merahnya yang terlihat basah sungguh menggiurkan. Gulp. Cagalli menelan ludah. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa bertahan jika posisi ini terus berlanjut. Oh Tuhan, jika ada makhluk paling sempurna, maka lelaki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya adalah makhluk itu.

Perlahan Athrun mendekatkan dirinya dan Cagalli mencoba mendorong Athrun dengan segenap tenaganya, tetapi Athrun tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Dia memegang kedua tangan Cagalli dengan satu tangannya dan meletakannya di bawah. Berbisik pelan dengan suaranya yang serak, "_See? _Aku benar-benar seorang pria dan apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi tidak akan berguna terhadapku."

Athrun menahan Cagalli dengan tubuhnya sehingga gadis berambut pirang itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sebenarnya Athrun bermaksud untuk melepaskannya setelah memberi gadis itu sedikit pelajaran, tetapi melihat bahwa gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyerah membuat Athrun semakin tertantang. Sepertinya gadis itu akan melakukan kartu As-nya, dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, lebih baik dia melepaskannya. "Kau menarik." gumamnya pelan ke telinga Cagalli sebelum melepaskan genggamannya.

Kesal karena tidak berdaya membuat Cagalli merasa ingin jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam, sayang, di depannya tidak ada lubang, melainkan seorang Alexa Zala. "Alexa. Apakah itu nama aslimu?" Dia mendesis pelan ketika Alexa kembali duduk di seberangnya lagi.

Butuh sepersekian menit bagi Athrun untuk menggeleng. "Bukan, itu bukan nama asliku."

"Siapa?" Dia memulai pelan. "Siapa kau?"

Sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang kali ini di wajahnya. "Athrun Zala, Detektif.(1)"

.

_The game begins._

.

"Ne, Cagalli. Kenapa kamu lama sekali dari kamarmu tadi?" tanya Stellar dengan nada polosnya seperti biasa.

"Err..tadi aku lupa bawa kunci kamar, terus aku terpaksa menunggu Alexa karena dia sedang mandi. Jadi, yah begitulah. Hehe." Cagalli menjawab dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa.

"Eh, apa tadi kau mendengar suara teriakan?" tanya Stellar lagi. Cagalli memutuskan untuk menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah Stellar. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kantin yang terletak di dalam gedung. Memang beberapa toko sudah tutup, tetapi lampu kantin masih menyala karena sebagian anak-anak sedang berkumpul di sana, entah mengerjakan tugas, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Teriakan?" Cagalli tahu yang dimaksud Stellar adalah suara teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh pita suaranya tadi ketika melihat Ale – eh, Athrun setengah telanjang tadi. Mengingat kejadian tadi, kedua pipi Cagalli kembali memerah. Tentunya hal ini menarik minat Lacus dan Stellar yang sedang berada di sana. Menggeleng dengan cepat, Cagalli menjawab. "Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apapun. Mungkin yang kau maksud itu suara angin yang berhembus kali?"

Memang malam itu angin sedang berhembus dengan kencang, sepertinya akan datang badai. Tetes-tetes hujan mulai terdengar. Perlahan kecil lama-lama mengeras seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang turun. "Mungkin saja." Seperti biasa, Stellar sangat polos dan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Cagalli tadi. Jika Stellar mudah dibohongi seperti itu, maka Lacus tidak.

Mendekat ke arah Cagalli, dia berbisik. "Ada apa?"

Cagalli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Biar bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan kepada Lacus tentang hal tersebut, ya, tentu saja tentang Alexa itu adalah Athrun dan bahwa dia adalah seorang pria dan bahwa dia tinggal sekamar dengan dirinya.

Keheningan Cagalli membuat Lacus semakin penasaran. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan dari Lacus.

Cagalli hanya menyengir. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh." Tidak ingin memberikan Lacus kesempatan untuk bertanya, Cagalli langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Eh, bagaimana kalau kita segera menyelesaikan tugas kita? Sekarang sudah malam. Aku memang tidak ada kelas pagi besok, tapi kalian kan ada."

Lacus menghela nafas. Jika gadis berambut pirang itu sudah seperti itu, maka tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran.

.

_Stubborn as usual_

.

"_Detektif?" Cagalli tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendengar perkenalan diri Athrun. "Kau seorang detektif? Apa kau disewa ayahku?" Terdengar nada kebencian di balik suara Cagalli ketika menyebut ayahnya. _

"_Sabar, bukan. Aku tahu kau anak dari Uzumi, tapi aku tidak disuruh olehnya. Percayalah padaku." Cagalli masih menatapnya tajam dan sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi. "Dengar, aku disuruh atasanku untuk menyelidiki tentang kasus orang hilang yang ada di kampus ini."_

_Perkataan itu membuat Cagalli ingat dengan rumor yang sedang beredar di kampusnya saat itu. Sebenarnya itu bukan rumor sembarangan, karena memang sudah terjadi beberapa kasus orang hilang dan mereka tidak pernah ditemukan sampai sekarang. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka, Cagalli tidak tahu, dan Cagalli hanya bisa berharap semoga saja mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa. _

"_Ya, lalu kenapa kau harus menyamar jadi perempuan? Seingatku yang hilang bukan hanya perempuan saja." Itu benar, seingat Cagalli, 4 orang telah menghilang, tetapi tidak semuanya perempuan. 2 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan. Seingat Cagalli, keempat orang itu adalah:_

_**Sai Argyle**_

_**Sting Oakley**_

_**Asagi Caldwell**_

_**Meer/Mia Campbell**_

_Cagalli memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan keempat orang tersebut kecuali Meer yang dia tahu adalah sepupu Lacus. Hanya itu. Tidak banyak yang dia tahu kecuali Sai adalah kekasih Fllay, Sting adalah ketua klub atletik, Asagi anggota klub fotografi, dan Meer anggota paduan suara seperti Lacus. _

_Dilihatnya Ale – Athrun (dia masih belum terbiasa dengan nama pemuda itu) mengangguk perlahan. "Benar, tetapi saat ini asrama putranya penuh dan yang tersisa hanya asrama putri. Mengingat betapa seriusnya kasus ini, sepertinya atasanku tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku harus menyamar." Athrun dapat membayangkan bahwa sebenarnya Andrew sangat menikmati ini semua, menikmati penderitaan Athrun sebagai seorang perempuan. _

"_Berarti kau sudah tua dong?" tanya Cagalli sedikit melenceng dari topik. _

"_Enak saja! Aku ini masih 24 tahun tahu! Dan aku sudah lulus dari universitas sejak 4 tahun yang lalu."_

"_Berarti usiamu saat itu baru 20 tahun dong? Jadi, kau semacam jenius, begitu?" _

_Athrun tidak menjawab. "Yah, tetap saja kau lebih tua dariku 4 tahun, Athrun." Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh gadis itu, Athrun merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di dalamnya. Ini gila, belum sehari dia bersama gadis itu, tetapi dia sudah berhasil membuat Athrun salah tingkah. Hei, dia ini Athrun Zala!_

"_Dan aku tidak merasa itu ada kaitannya dengan semua ini." Cagalli terdiam. "Karena kau sudah mengetahui penyamaranku, aku hanya bisa meminta agar kau menyimpan ini semua. Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Aku bisa percaya padamu?" Athrun sedang bertaruh. Jika gadis yang berada di depannya itu tidak setuju, dia harus memikirkan cara lain yang bisa membuatnya tetap melanjutkan penyelidikannya. _

_Cagalli melihat betapa Athrun benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya tadi. Tentunya juga dia ingin agar siapapun di balik semua ini ditangkap karena dia ingin menikmati universitas yang tenang. "Tidak." Athrun tersentak kaget dan Cagalli tersenyum melihat reaksi pemuda tersebut. "Tidak jika kau tidak mengijinkanku turut serta dalam penyelidikan ini." _

"_Apa kau gila?" Athrun tidak suka dengan ide yang baru saja dikeluarkan Cagalli tadi. Lebih baik dia mencari cara lain daripada harus mengikutsertakan warga biasa dalam penyelidikannya, terlebih lagi, orang yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi target berikutnya. _

"_Tidak, aku tidak gila. Hanya saja, aku juga ingin menangkap biang keladi ini. Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa kampusku dengan tenang tanpa ada kejadian seperti ini. Jika kau memang bisa menangkapnya, aku percaya, tetapi ijinkan aku juga ikut serta." _

_Athrun bisa melihat betapa Cagalli bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan hal itu. Rasanya Athrun bisa berpikir bahwa biarlah kali ini dia kalah, setidaknya, dia bisa melanjutkan penyelidikannya sampai dia menemukan cara yang lain. "Baiklah." Cagalli tersenyum lebar. "Tetapi, kau tidak boleh bergerak sembarangan. Setidaknya, laporkan dulu apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti, mengerti?"_

"_Siap komandan." Cagalli memberi hormat kepada Athrun dengan nada bercanda. Athrun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut. "Oh ya, aku harus segera pergi nih, nanti Lacus dan yang lainnya bisa khawatir." Cagalli kemudian teringat alasan kenapa dia kembali lagi ke dalam kamarnya. Dia meninggalkan Stellar dan Lacus karena dia ingin mengambil datanya yang tertinggal di atas meja. Setelah dia menemukan datanya, dia segera berlari keluar. _

"_Hei." Sebelum dia menutup pintu, Athrun memanggilnya. "Hati-hati." ujarnya dengan lembut. Cagalli menyengir lebar sebelum mengangguk. _

_Setelah Cagalli pergi, Athrun mengambil wignya dan semua peralatan wanitanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia memastikan pintu kamar telah terkunci karena dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti Cagalli tadi terulang kembali. Terhenti sejenak, pikirannya kosong. "Hah. Semoga saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." gumamnya pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia tidak sadar ketika dia masuk, perlahan jendela itu terbuka dan sosok seorang lelaki tampak sedang menyelinap masuk ke dalam. _

_._

_A new game begins_

_._

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan tugas kita?" Auel yang baru saja datang menyusul mereka bertanya dengan ceria.

"Nii-san! Baik, tinggal menggabungkan data dari internet untuk perbandingan, maka semuanya akan selesai." jawab Stellar dengan ceria.

Lacus dan Cagalli masih sibuk mencari-cari point penting yang akan digunakan dalam tugas mereka. Auel tidak berbicara lagi, takut menganggu konsentrasi mereka dan menarik kursi di seberang mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat Cagalli menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang pastinya tidak gatal sama sekali. Gadis itu sangat berkonsentrasi dalam memilah-milah data yang ada. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Lacus. Melihat diva berambut pink itu membuat hati Auel sedikit sedih. Ya, setiap kali dia melihatnya, dia selalu teringat dengan Meer, kekasihnya yang termasuk dalam daftar orang hilang di kampus itu.

Tidak banyak yang tahu hubungan Meer dan Auel, bahkan tepatnya tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali. Meer bermaksud merahasiakannya sampai Juli nanti ketika dia berulang tahun ke 20. Sebab gadis itu sudah berjanji terhadap ayahnya bahwa dia akan tetap fokus pada pelajaran sampai dia berusia 20 tahun. Auel mengerti dan dia setuju saja dengan hal itu. Setiap kali tinggal mereka berdua, mereka akan berlaku layaknya kekasih, tetapi ketika bersama dengan yang lainnya, mereka akan diam satu sama lain, dan hanya berbicara ketika perlu.

Entah bagaimana kisah mereka, hanya Auel dan Meer yang tahu. Ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Meer menghilang, dunia Auel terasa hancur saat itu juga. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Meer, dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dialami kekasihnya itu sekarang. Setiap malam dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Aduh, aku masih tetap tidak mengerti kenapa saham dari perusahaan X bisa turun pada tahun ini padahal berdasarkan tabel dan perhitungan, tahun ini saham mereka akan menaik, walau sedikit." ujar Cagalli yang sudah terlihat stress.

"Sini, coba kulihat." Auel mengambil buku dari tangan Cagalli sementara Lacus masih mencari-cari di buku yang lain. Auel mencoba menelaah kembali apa yang baru saja dibaca Cagalli. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang dilewatkan oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. "Hmm...memang benar, seharusnya tidak terjadi penurunan tahun ini. Memang tidak harus naik seterusnya, tapi ini, saham mereka turun terus semenjak direktur keuangan mereka diganti."

"Ya, tetapi direktur itu kan direktur yang sama pada tiga tahun sebelumnya ketika saham X meningkat dengan pesat." jawab Cagalli yang merasa bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang membuat semua orang di sana menjadi siaga.

"_Jangan-jangan?" _

.

_No can do_

_._

Baru saja Athrun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memakai pakaian wanitanya, dia merasakan seseorang berada di belakanganya. Kamar itu sedikit gelap karena Athrun tidak menyalakan lampu utamanya. Dia berjaga-jaga seandainya ada yang membuka pintu, dalam keadaan gelap, Athrun bisa mempersiapkan dirinya dalam kegelapan. Tetapi, dia tidak menduga bahwa kegelapan itu akan membawanya pada masalah lain.

Dia merasakan langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Memang tidak ada suaranya, tetapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan bunyi sekecil apapun dan dia juga sudah terlatih melihat dalam kegelapan. Membiarkan sosok itu mendekatinya dari belakang, Athrun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengamati sekitarnya. Siapa tahu sosok itu tidak sendirian dan membawa temannya dan Athrun bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengamati yang lain.

"Jangan berisik ya, putri cantik." Suara yang sedikit nge_bass_ itu berbisik dari belakang. Tubuh Athrun bergetar karena emosi. Urgh, dipanggil wanita cantik saja sudah membuatnya kesal, apalagi dipanggil dengan sebutan putri cantik dengan suara seperti om-om penggoda!

Mengarahkan kaki kirinya ke belakang, dia menendang sosok tersebut sehingga dia terjatuh ke bawah. Tidak menduga bahwa akan diserang oleh korbannya, sosok itu merasa kaget dengan tendangan yang diberikan Athrun tadi. Terlihat dia mengelap hidungnya yang kemungkinan mengeluarkan darah. "Kau boleh juga." ujarnya pelan. Athrun memanfaatkan semua inderanya untuk merekam suara itu dan semua gerak-geriknya. "Tetapi aku tidak akan main-main, walau kau seorang wanita."

Mendengar kata wanita untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu membuat Athrun semakin kesal. Dia bersiap dalam posisinya dan hendak melancarkan tendangan lagi ke arah wajah sosok tersebut, tetapi berhasil ditangkis olehnya. Tidak menyerah, Athrun memukul perut sosok tersebut sekuat tenaga membuat sosok itu mengaduh kesakitan. Ketika dirasanya genggaman sosok itu terhadap kakinya mulai melonggar, dia mundur beberapa langkah dan mengamati keadaan. Menangkapnya kemudian mewawancarinya nanti adalah hal yang tepat, tetapi masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya?

Sebuah ide melintas di dalam pikiran Athrun. Ya, sudah terlanjur menjadi wanita, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan saja? "Kyaa!" Dengan segenap suaranya, dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya (dalam suara wanitanya tentunya). Sosok itu terlihat terkejut, tentunya dia tidak menduga bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi. Dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa dia mendorong Athrun yang tidak siap dan membuka jendela. Tanpa aba-aba, dia melompat dari jendela yang terletak di lantai tiga itu.

Athrun yang sudah kembali berdiri segera mengejar sosok tersebut, tetapi dia sudah berlari cukup jauh. Yang Athrun sempat lihat sekilas hanyalah sosoknya yang berambut hitam. Athrun menganganga tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin." gumamnya pelan. Tetapi sosok yang dilihatnya dari belakang itu sangat jelas. Itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, Athrun tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat Cagalli bersama dengan yang lain berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia terlalu fokus dengan sosok yang sudah menghilang ke dalam kegelapan malam itu. Angin yang menghembuskan gorden jendela yang terbuka dan derasnya hujan membuat dia sedikit kebasahan.

"Athrun." Cagalli bergumam pelan sehingga yang lain tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tidak ada, kecuali dia dan Athrun itu sendiri.

Athrun masih tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin yang menyerangnya tadi adalah _dia_. Bukankah _dia _sudah mati? Oh Tuhan, candaan macam apa yang kau berikan saat ini? Ini pasti hanya kebohongan belaka. Tidak mungkin kalau yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan bermaksud menculik dia atau Cagalli tadi adalah _dia._

**Shinn Asuka.**

**.**

_You've died, haven't you?_

.

(1)eL tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki eL sehingga membuat Athrun seperti Conan yang selalu mengucapkan "Conan Edogawa, detektif." setiap kali ditanya, siapa dirinya. Well, tapi sepertinya itu sangat pas dengan kondisi Athrun saat itu #plak...hehe

Hai, apakah semuanya merindukan eL? eL rindu dengan kalian semua neh *hug2*

#tebarconfetti, akhirnya, oh akhirnya dengan ini eL resmi bukan anak sekolah lagi yay XDDD, gak perlu belajar sejarah, fisika, kimia, biologi dan pelajaran aneh2 lainnya lagi, yay senangny XDDD...nyahaha...

Abaikan obrolan Auel dengan Cagalli di atas karena itu Cuma karangan eL semata yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita. Lalala..#plak, eh2 akhirnya eL bikin Asucaga moment lagi lho XDDD senanganya hatiku #plak Athrun oh Athrun, kamu pasti keren sekali dalam adegan ini. Urgh, bisa _nosebleed_ neh aku T^T huuu...seandainya oh seandainya kau beneran ada, pasti kau akan kupaksa pakai baju wanita, pasti cantik

Athrun : Eh author sableng, masa aku yang keren ini dipakein baju wanita? Yang bener aj!

eL : Eh Athrun, kamu ada di sini toh daritadi. Hehe...

Athrun : Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong?

eL : *sweatdropped* Oke, abaikan lagi yang di atas, ayo lanjut XD

Athrun : Eh..masa aku dicuekin? Eh, author. (dan suara Athrunpun mengecil, mengecil, dan terus mengecil sampai tidak kedengaran lagi).

Oh ya, akhirnya, akhirnya eL bisa bikin juga AuelxMeer di sini, yay #tebarconfetti eL tahu bahwa cople ini kayaknya jarang karena pada lebih suka AuelxMeyrin, yah, tapi eL suka yang sedikit crack seh kadang-kadang dan eL merasa kedua orang tersebut saling mengisi satu sama lain (ciek ileh..) Haduh, tapi itu kan menurut eL saja...haha...

**Anonymous Review :**

**alice zalathha**

Voila, iya, sepertinya semua tidak menduga kalau rahasia Athrun akan terbongkar secepat ini. Soalny, eL mau bkin cuma Cagalli yang tahu jadi lebih HOT soalny nanti kan ada saat-saat Cagalli harus bantu Athrun untuk sembunyi, gitu2lah

Cags : Alert! Alert! Otak mesum eL kambuh! Alert! Alert!

Abaikan Cagalli (lagi). Tenang2, hal itu juga sudah eL pikirkan kok (?) nyahaha...pokoknya nikmati saja ceritanya #plak

Emang,dasar sok playboy seh, akhirny nanti nyesel deh..haha

**Deathisme**

Haduh, ingat pemilu ingat sejarah (apa hubungannya coba? #plak) wkwkwk...iya, maaf ya konflikny blom kelihatan, klo sekarang gimana? *bling*

**Ritsu-ken**

Nya, eL balas di sini aja ya? Lalala...jadi ingt lagu 'Ketahuan' punya Matta band (bener gk tuh tulisanny?)

Meer : Enak aj, Auel itu punyaku. Kalo Ritsu mau, ambil aja tuh si Orga ato Sting, masih available tuh, tetapi aku lebih rekomendasiin Orga seh, soalny kykny Meyrin tertarik dengan Sting. Hoho...pokoknya, Auel punya saya! Gak boleh direbut!

Auel : *blushed* Meer, sabar. Kalo kamu marah nanti cepat tua lho.

Meer : Biarin, habis Auel mau-mau saja seh sama Ritsu, Meer ngambek pokokny *kabur*

eL :Huwaa... T^T kenapa oh kenapa eL bkin Auel sama Meer ya? Rasanya aneh sekali...oh iya jadi ingat sama Kira, sepertinya kau bisa bernafas lega Kira, karena eL belum ada rencana untuk menampilkanmu dalam bentuk perempuan.

Kira : Phew, syukurlah

Athrun : Eh, author curang! Masa dia gak jadi cewek? Adil dong! Secara kan dia lebih lemah lembut dari aku!

eL : Tenang Athrun, sini *bisik* jadi oke?

Athrun : Woke deh...kutunggu ya. *wink*

Kira : Firasatku gak enak neh *merinding*

Inti kata, makasih buat reviewnya ya XDDD.

**Tata cagalli**

Huwa, maaf...maaf T^T, blom ada konflik. eL janji akan buat konflik yang benar-benar tinggi, setinggi langit.

**cagalli yulla attha**

Yay, satu lagi penggemar asucaga, senangny XDD, penggemarku? Haduh jadi malu (0/0)

* * *

Minna, makasih buat reviewnya ya XDD Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang menyangka kalo Athrun akan ketahuan secepat itu ya?

Special thanks to **alice zalathha, ofiai17, Deathisme, Ritsu-ken, Aihsire Atha, Yuki Hiruma, Kaka-Kiri-Nya, Tata cagalli, cagalli yulla attha**

C u soon ;)

Review?


End file.
